blacksnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Cynthia Road
Alice Cynthia Road is a member of their Raigon Unit led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa and a main character in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation. She is known as the soft-spoken, mousy Medicallly Supportive member of the unit and has barely warmed up to anyone in the team besides possibly Kotaro Kazama or Eric, depending on how she is feeling at the moment. She begins a relationship with Kotaro Kazama at the end of Part 1: The Rescue and loves him with all of her heart, becoming engaged to him during the first arc of Part 2: The Eradication as leader of the Kazama Family. Personality Alice is...embarrassingly shy. She's a mess in most social situations, and tries to keep to herself as much as possible. She's certainly a nice girl, who is incredibly polite and always does her best to make sure she stays on everyone's good side. She gets embarrassed quite easily, and isn't very graceful at hiding how she feels. She'll blush, she'll stammer, she'll make it obvious that whatever you're doing is making her uncomfortable. Yet she'll deny it, and say that everything is fine. She is possibly one of the more emotional members on the team, and she knows that everyone sees that as a sign of her being weak. Alice used to think that there was nothing wrong with expressing how you feel, but she feels like she's learned better than that now. Alice tries to hide how she feels now from everyone, since the last time she was with the group, she received a slap to the face every time she showed any signs of fear. Her main duty to the team is being a medic, and she does her job well. However, over the years she has learned how to handle a sword, and can now hold her own in battle. Alice is actually quite skilled at handling a weapon, although her personality doesn't make that seem very likely. Many are surprised when they first see Alice in battle. She goes from the timid little mousy medic to someone who is about to drive you through with a sword. Background Both of Alice's parents were doctors. They were cold, distant, and didn't want much to do with their little girl. Alice wanted to be a doctor too, hoping that if she was successful, they'd start to pay attention to her. However, she did not quite follow in their footsteps. She became a medic for the Raigon unit instead. She attended the academy first, receiving a few letters from her parents while she attended, although she officially left home at 18, and hasn't heard from her parents since. She doesn't really want to contact them either. She's convinced they'd be ashamed of her. She was placed into a unit, and she quickly grew quite fond of her team. Despite the constant fighting and tension, they were the closest thing Alice had to a real family. While working with them, she fell in love and became engaged to one of her team mates, Kotaro Kazama. Alice of course loves him, but even to this day she feels horribly guilty at the...exact details of how they got together. The two got engaged rather early, but did not marry until they left the team. Very shortly after they left, they had a daughter together, which they named Tsukiko. Although it admittedly makes Alice nervous to watch Tsukiko handle weapons at such a young age, she doesn't intervene when Kotaro teachers her how to fight. However, Alice always makes sure that Tsukiko gets a break from training, and teaches her a few more...elegant arts. Character Relationships Other Information She's still scared of bugs. But instead of running and screaming, she's kills them immediately. No matter where she is, or what she is doing. If she sees a bug, she will kill it. Quotes (To Kotaro after acknowledging her admiration) "The others may not say so, but I know they were shaken up by what happened. The death of a teammate is a lot to deal with, and then being thrust into action like this...It's stressful. But no matter how stressed we all are, we can't let our emotions get the better of us, and lash out at our teammates. It's just going to make things so much worse..." (To Eric) "I don't think you had anything to do with the murder...But I saw something in your face when we were taking his body away. You may not have been involved with the murder, but you don't mourn his loss in the slightest, do you? I don't know why, but you're glad he's dead. That scares me. It makes me believe that you don't care about any of us. That you'd throw us aside if it meant getting your way." Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kazama Family Category:BSPT Category:BS2PT Category:Raigon Category:Ishiro's Unit Category:Kotaro's Unit